


I was too Blind to See My Love Was Right in Front of Me

by islashlove



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: F/M, birth of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islashlove/pseuds/islashlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Steve sits next to Amanda's hospital bed, he reflects on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was too Blind to See My Love Was Right in Front of Me

Sitting quietly, Steve watched Amanda sleeping soundly on her hospital bed. His dad and Jesse were taking care of C.J. and Deon, so it was just him by her side.

Steve couldn't believe how blind he had been all these years. Blinded by all the girls he had dated. So blinded that he couldn't see that the one that truly loved him had always been by his side.

That day when Caitlin Sweeney blew up the hospital, Steve was sure his world was destroyed, too. Amanda and his dad were missing and his heart tightened in his chest as he searched for them. 

They were his world, his life and if he had lost them, lost Amanda, Steve didn't know what he would have done. It was the moment when Amanda was pulled from the rubble and the rescuers announced that she was alive, that Steve realised just how much Amanda meant to him. How much he really loved her.

But then his legs stopped working and he didn't want to be a burden. A burden to his dad, to his friends and to Amanda, so he kept how he felt to himself. It was hard watching her with C.J. and Deon. Having her so close and yet, unable to tell or show her how he really felt and then that bike fell and everything changed. 

No one knows how glad Steve was that the stupid bike fell over. It got him back on his feet and gave him the courage to tell Amanda the truth. Even if she rejected him, even if she said that she loved him, but not that way, he would have been happy. Amanda would know the truth and that was all that mattered.

In the end, it didn't matter, because Amanda loved him, too, she really did. It was strange at first, going from friends to lovers, but it was all worth it. His dad and Jesse, when they found out, were happy for them. Even though Steve could see the worry in his dad's eyes that, if the relationship broke down, so would their friendship. 

In the end, the worry gave way to joy, as Amanda walked down the aisle and they became husband and wife. Even C.J. and Deon didn't say 'eww', when they kissed after the priest introduced them to their friends and family.

Now, now he was sitting here, waiting for her to wake up so he could see her beautiful eyes once more. Hear her amazing voice telling him that she loved him. 

Just as Steve took hold of Amanda's hand a small cry caught his attention. Smiling, he stood up and walked over to the small crib on the other side of the bed. 

Looking down, he whispered, “Hey, Katherine, what's wrong?” 

He gently picked up the small baby and cradled her in his arms. As the baby lets out another small cry he started to rock, side to side. 

“Shhh...you will wake up your mummy and she needs her sleep. Having you has taken a lot out of her.” The baby cooed as if it understood, yawned and closed her eyes as her father smiled and hummed a song he remembered his own mother humming to him when he was a child.

“You are going to make a great Dad.”

Steve turned to find Amanda sitting up in bed watching him. “You think so?”

“C.J. and Deon say you are and yes, I think so too. Now bring our daughter here.”

Steve walked over to Amanda and handed her their child.

Perfect

It was just a perfect scene. Mother and daughter. Steve had never been this happy before in his whole life as he was today. Leaning down, he gave Katherine a kiss on the forehead and then Amanda a kiss on the lips.

“I love you, Doctor Amanda Sloan,” Steve whispered.

“And I love you too, Detective Steve Sloan.”

They kissed again and then silence fell between the new parents as they bathed in the wonder of the new life they had made together.


End file.
